


Kink

by orphan_account



Series: Kinky Universe [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Collars, Dom/sub, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony have been discussing kinks and the like for a while...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is the first in a probably never ending series of kink fics. I'm not half as sorry as I should be. Shout out to Bekkie for motivating me and a Tumblr anon for requesting some boot worship Ianthony!

Ever since Ian and Anthony had a lengthy conversation or two, (or ten,) about their fantasies and kinks, things they’d like to explore, their sex life had been amazing, for lack of a more apt word. Ian was on cloud nine for all intents and purposes, and he wondered why it had taken him so long to bring up the topic of fantasies with Anthony, because damn, eight years in a relationship was a long time to go without talking about such things.

It had started when they were taking a shower together one day, and Anthony had blurted out something about shower sex and how he’d never actually tried it for fear of slipping over and embarrassing himself. The conversation soon devolved into more kinky things as time went on, although it started out innocently enough. Ian learned a few things about Anthony that night, namely that he wanted to try being dominant, an idea that Ian gladly welcomed.

They had a few similar conversations over the next few weeks, sometimes while they were having sex even, getting off on just the ideas of each others’ fantasies and fulfilling them. They’d always have a more serious, less heated, discussion over breakfast the next morning about what they’d talked about, making sure none of it was just heat of the moment and that all of it was genuine desire.

They went on an online shopping spree together, buying toys and gags and collars and other various kinky things. That had been a week ago, and when two parcels arrived the next morning, Ian was overeager to open them and get his hands on the goodies within.

“One of those is mine,” Anthony said casually when he saw Ian carrying the parcels in from their apartment mailbox. “Don’t open it, it’s a surprise.”

Ian felt a tingle under his skin that spread through his body as he thought about what Anthony could possibly have bought without him knowing. He sat at the dining table with the parcel addressed to him in his hands, tearing eagerly at the tape holding the box closed.

“Someone’s eager,” Anthony quipped, taking a seat on the other side of the table. They’d agreed many times to do this whole exploration thing together, and that apparently included even opening up parcels of wonderously kinky things together.

Ian blushed a little. “Yeah, yeah,” he murmured dismissively, more concerned with peeling away the packaging inside the box to reveal their purchases. They hadn’t skimped on anything, buying the more expensive toys and pieces of kit instead of their cheaper counterparts. Though Anthony had griped over Ian wanting a leather collar instead of a Vegan friendly one, he’d caved in eventually. In fact, the collar was the first thing Ian laid his hands on; it was encased in a simple black box with the brand on the top in gold lettering, and when Ian opened it the smell of new leather filled the air.

He took a little breath in and pulled the collar free of its box, fingering the soft leather and running his fingertips over the rivets that ran around the thick band of leather. Anthony smiled from across the table and held his hand out wordlessly. Ian handed the collar over with a faint smile, setting about digging further into the box. He pulled out various toys and gadgets, stacking them neatly on the table after he’d read the blurbs on the sides of the boxes.

It took them nearly an hour to unpack everything and read through some of the instructions and advice that came along with their new found toys. Once they were done with it, Ian sighed softly.

“I can’t wait to play with this stuff,” he murmured. Anthony nodded and reached across the table, taking hold of one of Ian’s hands.

“Me either. Not that we should jump into anything, but how do you feel about doing something with some of this stuff tomorrow? It’s a Saturday, so we have all day…”

Ian thought for a moment before his lips curled into a little wry grin. “I think that’s a perfect idea.”

* * *

“Hey, Ian?”

Anthony’s voice came from the bedroom, a little distant from where Ian was sitting in the living room, finishing up some writing before they got into ‘playing’.

“Yeah?”

“Come here?” Anthony called, and Ian slowly, lazily, got up and stretched, straightening the legs of his boxers out before advancing on the bedroom. He creaked the door open and Anthony was standing there, fully dressed, with a new pair of combat style boots on his feet.

Ian was unsure if Anthony had forgotten about his feelings towards boots and, specifically, Anthony wearing them. It wasn’t a pervasive kink by any means, but considering what they’d discussed doing that day, Ian wondered if the new boots were for his benefit.

“D’you like them?” Anthony asked. He was grinning wryly as he span on the spot and jumped up and down a couple of times.

Ian felt himself salivate slightly at the thought of kneeling at Anthony’s feet while he wore those boots, and Goddamn if he didn’t want to sink to his knees then and there. Dumbly, Ian nodded, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times as he thought of what to say.

“They’re really nice,” he eventually choked out, looking down at the smooth, pebble leather cladding Anthony’s feet. Goddamnit if those boots weren’t the sexiest thing he’d seen Anthony in for a damn long time.

“Glad you like them…” Anthony took a few steps towards Ian, the boots making soft thudding noises on the hardwood flooring when he walked. “How about you show me how much you like them?” Hooking a finger beneath Ian’s chin, Anthony tilted Ian’s gaze up to his eyes again. His other hand came up from behind his back, with Ian’s new collar dangling from his grip, a questioning look in his eyes.

“Y-Yeah,” Ian replied, his voice shaking. He could already feel the heat rising inside his body and he cursed everything about his biology when his cock twitched and started to harden.

Anthony reached up with the collar, letting go of Ian’s chin so he could unfasten it. The buckle made a satisfying noise when it was being opened, Ian noticed. Soon enough, Anthony was reaching forwards and securing the collar around Ian’s neck. Ian ducked his head to make the job easier for Anthony, who slid two fingers beneath the leather to make sure it wasn’t too tight, just like he’d read.

“Is that alright?” Anthony asked softly, smiling when Ian nodded. “Good. Now kneel.”

Ian felt a jump in his bones when Anthony told him to kneel down, his heart suddenly thumping hard in his chest. The collar around his neck was heavy, weighty enough that Ian definitely knew it was there at all times.

“Now… What should we do with you, hm?” Anthony asked, to himself more than to Ian. He paced in front of where Ian was kneeling on the ground, Ian’s eyes fixed firmly on those Goddamn ankle boots Anthony was wearing. Ian doubted that they were leather, which was a disappointment, but they looked like they were. His face flushed with colour as he caught himself staring, and he looked up at Anthony, tearing his eyes away from the boots to graze his gaze up Anthony’s jean-clad legs, his toned chest with a shirt stretched over it, to his face. Anthony was smirking slightly, and Ian felt himself twitch hard when Anthony hooked a hand into his hair and tugged gently.

“There’s so many possibilities,” Anthony went on to say. “But first I think we need some ground rules. Hands behind your back unless you’re using them,” Ian glanced down at where his hands were clasped in his lap and quickly rectified his position. “Good,” Anthony observed before continuing. “What I say goes, but if you need me to stop, you can tell me your safeword. I assume you’ve come up with one by now? You’ve thought about this for a long time, haven’t you?”

“Yeah,” Ian exhaled slowly. It was almost too good to be true - Anthony was practically looming over him, wearing combat boots and setting out rules for him to follow. Ian had to bite back a smile as he thought about how satisfied with this outcome he was. “Safeword is doorknob.”

“Alright. Say that, and I’ll stop what I’m doing, at any point, okay?”

“Okay.”

Ian took a few deep breaths to steady himself when he noticed that Anthony was hard inside his jeans, just as hard as Ian was inside his boxers in fact. At this rate, he’d come before even being touched, just from the static in the air.

Anthony thought for a moment, contemplating Ian as he stepped back a pace or two.

“Strip,” he said simply, and Ian clambered to stand up - until a strong hand was forcing him back down to his knees. “I didn’t tell you to stand up. Your place is down there until I say otherwise.”

Ian made a soft whining noise down his nose at the commanding nature Anthony had taken on suddenly. He shed his shirt and then, with some difficulty considering he was attempting to stay on his knees, his boxers. Righting himself and clasping his hands behind his back again, he looked expectantly up at Anthony, who was palming himself through his jeans lazily.

“Good,” Anthony murmured, lowering a hand to briefly stroke his fingers over Ian’s cheek fondly. As soon as the praising touch was there though, it was gone again, replaced by Anthony’s foot on Ian’s thigh, and _oh_. His foot was on Ian’s thigh, that faux leather-clad foot was pressing against his skin, the treads of Anthony’s boots leaving imprints on the soft flesh.

Anthony raised his foot and nudged at Ian’s hip gently with the toe of his boot. “Whatever will I do with you, hm? I can’t even buy a nice pair of boots for what you’re hard for me.” He chuckled, and Ian felt a blush rise onto his cheeks, adding to his already flushed complexion. “You like these boots, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Ian looked down at where Anthony’s foot was on his leg and he longed to run his hands over what looked to be soft leather, up Anthony’s legs and then his thighs, and further up still. He felt a little numb, but in a peculiarly oversensitive way - as if the first touch Anthony gave him below the belt, if he was afforded that luxury, (part of him hoped he wasn’t, because lord only knew that they’d discussed chastity play enough the past few weeks,) would make him come instantly.

“Show me what you like. You can use your hands.” Anthony was lording over Ian, head tilted slightly to the side and his one hand still firmly palming his own cock through his jeans. His other hand lowered and he took a hold of Ian’s hair gently playing with the strands as he waited for Ian to spill his guts.

“O-Okay…” Ian took a deep breath and unhooked his hands from behind his back. He flexed his fingers before cupping both of his hands carefully around the heel of Anthony’s boot, which was still resting atop his naked thigh. “I- I like how they fit you,” he started, feeling a flush upon his face of perhaps embarrassment or arousal. “They aren’t leather?”

“No, but they’re a convincing fake, right?” Anthony was grinning, looking rather pleased with himself.

Ian nodded. “They are. They’ve got a nice texture, and... “ he trailed off, thinking for a moment. “They really suit you well.” Ian lightly dug his fingers into Anthony’s heel before stroking his hands over the top of the boot self-indulgently, feeling a faint twitch in his cock as he linked his hands back behind himself again and looked expectantly up at Anthony.

Wordlessly, Anthony used his hand in Ian’s hair to bring his head closer to his crotch, forcing Ian to kneel up. Ian got the message clearly and, without waiting for Anthony to remove his jeans or boxers, started to mouth around the head of Anthony’s cock through the material. His breath was hot and damp against the fabric, and it felt sensational against Anthony’s skin even through the two layers separating them.

Finally, Anthony removed his foot from Ian’s thigh, and as soon as that touch was gone Ian was mourning its loss - though he did have a nice looking imprint of the treads left behind on his skin. Anthony nudged Ian’s head away so he could unfasten his fly, pulling his length free of the two layers of fabric, and it became apparent to Ian that Anthony was indulging another one of his kinks, the whole clothed/naked thing. Ian felt vulnerable suddenly, but safe with Anthony’s hand in his hair.

As soon as Anthony’s length was free of the fabric, Ian was lapping at the head, swirling his tongue around the tip lasciviously. Anthony groaned and tightened his hand in Ian’s hair, tugging the caramel strands roughly.

“Mind if I fuck your mouth?” Anthony asked, and Ian shook his head no, all the while still licking and lapping at the tip of Anthony’s cock, tasting the sweet tang of precum on his tongue.

Ian took a deep breath in through his nose as Anthony guided his cock into his mouth, just a couple of inches at first, before shallowly thrusting, slowly. Anthony built up speed fairly quickly, knowing from previous experience that Ian could take a good face fucking, and deepened his strokes slowly but surely, until he was practically fucking Ian’s throat, the tightness at the back of the man’s mouth heavenly as Ian, of his own volition, pressed his head down and took all of Anthony in, swallowing around him and drawing a moan from Anthony’s mouth. Ian pulled back with a slick pop and repeated the action a few more times, tears budding at the corners of his eyes every time he lowered himself fully.

The fourth time he pulled off, Anthony used his grip on Ian’s hair to hold him back, shaking his head a couple of times. “Gonna fuck you before you get me too worked up,” Anthony said with a dark grin plastered across his face. “Think I’ll keep the boots on, too. Would you like that?”

Ian nodded dumbly, his mouth reddened and fucked out. He was sure that, if he spoke, his voice would be hoarse.

“Hm, I knew you would.” Anthony grinned that sinister grin again and patted the bed. “Up here, lie on your tummy.”

Ian, not one to disobey his lover, slowly moved, his knees creaking and cracking as he stood up. He was grateful for being off his knees on one hand, and on the other he wanted to be right back on them, maybe made to stay on them for an hour or two, but that was another fantasy for another day. Ian lay down on his stomach halfway up the bed, only for Anthony to grasp at his legs and tug him down, so his legs were dangling off the edge of the bed and his hips were squarely pressed up against the edge, the sudden friction from the comforter against his cock almost unbearable. Ian hadn’t realised how close he was until then, but damn, he was sure he’d explode before Anthony even started fucking him.

Anthony had been planning this all along, if the fact the lube was on the bed already was anything to go by, and ian had to give a little wry smile at the other man’s sense of preparedness. That was, until Anthony squeezed out some of the lube onto his fingers and pressed two into Ian’s entrance without warning. Ian screwed his eyes shut and let out a moan, just glad for any kind of contact whatsoever.

Anthony pumped his fingers in and out of Ian roughly, crooking his fingers all the while and aiming for that spot inside Ian which could make him cry out. After catching the spot fleetingly a few times, when Anthony added his ring finger and pressed deeper, he finally caught it properly. Ian thrashed and moaned brokenly while Anthony torturously rubbed at the spot inside Ian, unrelenting in the pressure he put on the spot. Ian shuddered hard and that was Anthony’s cue to withdraw his fingers, wiping them on the comforter and reminding himself to put it in the washer later.

Without so much as a word of warning, Anthony squeezed more lube out into his hand, warming it before stroking it onto his length. He positioned himself at Ian’s entrance and silently pressed in.

The extra stretch was pleasant, and Ian let out a loud moan as soon as Anthony was fully sheathed inside him. He wasn’t given much time to adjust before Anthony was thrusting into him hard and desperately, bucking his hips with wild abandon and struggling to keep a rhythm up. By all accounts, Anthony seemed to be just as close as Ian was, because Anthony was panting and groaning himself, reaching down to hook a finger underneath Ian’s collar, tugging on it almost playfully as he fucked into him quickly.

Ian was determined to not touch himself once, so he fisted his hands in the sheets instead because the temptation was overwhelming. With Anthony fucking him as roughly as he was, Ian was sure his torment would be over quickly. He glanced off to the side, watching them both in the mirror across the room from them. Ian let out another groan at the sight and clenched around Anthony, making the other man’s hips stutter and jerk slightly.

Anthony fisted the hand that had been clutching Ian’s collar in his hair instead, pulling as roughly as he was fucking him. It took one, two, three more thrusts, three more tugs on his hair, and Ian was coming, messy and undignified on the comforter beneath him. Anthony fucked him through it thoroughly, continuing to thrust into Ian’s boneless body for a few more moments before he was coming himself, his cock jerking hard enough for Ian to be able to clearly feel it.

As they both came down from their high, they caught eyes in their reflection and Anthony let out a small laugh, gently and carefully pulling out of Ian. Ian grimaced at the feeling of cum leaking down the inside of his thigh when he got up slowly. His scalp hurt, but in the best kind of way. Lovingly, Anthony reached up and unfastened Ian’s collar, dropping it onto the bed. Ian watched as he got himself undressed, shedding his clothes and the boots Ian loved so much. Once Anthony was naked, Ian was leaning up to kiss him softly.

“I think we should shower,” Ian murmured through the quiet that had descended upon the room, and Anthony simply nodded in agreement, holding his hand out to Ian and leading him to the bathroom.


End file.
